


Cattle Rustling

by Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Face Sitting, I mean you know how it goes, Noodles, Villanelle literally eats her dinner off of Eve's body, but not submissive Eve really, mostly to be an asshole, oh and Eve is tied up btw, rude af Villanelle, top Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus
Summary: I hope it's okay because I have not ever before written basically anything that I included in this fic. Except the mild bondage obviously. And really, Villanelle is a super dick so be warned of that.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 31
Kudos: 82





	Cattle Rustling

They have been seeing each other intimately for two weeks when Villanelle shows up with a handful of rope. “Good evening, Eve.”

“What’s the rope for?”

“I thought we could rustle some cattle,” Villanelle says, raising an eyebrow. “Though I am not dressed for the occasion.”

“You aren’t dressed for any occasion, Villanelle,” Eve says with a snort. “Except my funeral again. Thanks for that.”

“I look beautiful, Eve. Don’t be rude; invite me in.”

“Come on in,” Eve says, moving out of the way and closing the door behind Villanelle. “Are you hungry?”

“I will prepare my own meal when I am ready,” Villanelle answers, heading straight for the bedroom.

Eve hates that she follows immediately, but she does.

“Take your clothes off and lie down,” Villanelle instructs simply, as if Eve has no choice but to obey.

Of course Eve has a choice. She chooses to do what she’s told. I mean... this is Villanelle. Who wouldn’t undress and lie down? “Just don’t hogtie me with that, okay? I need to be able to move somewhat.”

“If I hogtied you I could not have my dinner,” Villanelle says. Her eyes are trained on Eve as the older woman undresses, and she likes being the only one who gets to see Eve like this. She watches every movement like a hawk, and when Eve is stretched out naked on the bed, she undoes the rope and lets it fall free, then gets on the bed on her knees and moves forward until she is straddling Eve’s chest. “Put your arms up.”

Eve sighs and lifts her arms, resigning herself to the fact that Villanelle is stubborn and they’re not going to get dinner until she has her way. The chow mein is calling to her and as if on cue, her stomach growls.

“Do not worry, Eve. You will eat soon enough.”

“Why am I not reassured by you saying that?” Eve deadpans.

Villanelle ties Eve’s wrists to the headboard and makes sure the ropes won’t tighten or loosen with pressure. She has done a good job and Eve is secure but not in danger.

“You obviously have a grand plan that you came here ready to execute. Mind filling me in?”

“I’ll be right back,” Villanelle says with a wink and disappears into the kitchen. She opens all the cartons until she finds the vegetable chow mein and puts it in the microwave just enough to warm it; not too hot. She happily licks her fingers as she returns to the bedroom, and without ceremony dumps the entrée upside down over Eve’s body.

“Villanelle, what in the fuck are you doing?!” Eve shrieks.

“Eve,” Villanelle scolds with a frown. “You are ruining the moment.”

“You just fucking dumped food all over me!”

Villanelle reaches down and covers Eve’s mouth, leaning her face very close. “Eve... if you are good and let me eat my dinner, you will get dessert.” Eve bites her hand and Villanelle gives her a gentle slap. “Be good.”

Villanelle is hungry and she climbs onto the bed by Eve’s legs, leaning down to suck a noodle from the inside of one knee. She chews in a noisy fashion and nibbles her way up Eve’s thigh, grabbing a piece of broccoli and a mushroom on the way.

Eve is ready to literally kick her in the face but then... it’s actually kind of hot. Like... Villanelle is eating dinner off of her body. That is a sentence she never thought would ever, ever run through her head. Her breathing heavies and she relaxes her tense muscles, lifting her head to watch.

And watching Villanelle eat is always an _experience_ , but watching Villanelle eat from her skin is really something _else_. And Villanelle looks so fucking casual, as if she’s sitting at a table using a fork and knife like a normal person, when she is in fact licking sauce from Eve’s thigh.

“You make this taste really good,” Villanelle says with her mouth full of noodles, swiping her tongue through Eve’s pussy once and then taking a mouthful of veggies.

Eve’s hips jerk and she tugs on her restraints, just out of instinct.

“So eager,” Villanelle teases, wiping some dribbling sauce from her chin with a thumb. She shimmies further forward on her knees until she is right next to Eve’s face, and then she crosses her arms in front of herself and pulls off her dress.

Villanelle takes her dress off and she’s naked except for her boots.

“You were not really that good, but you can still have dessert. Do you want that? Do you want me to let you have dessert, Eve?”

Eve finally gets it. “Is dessert your pussy?”

“Why yes it is; thank you for asking.”

“You’re not even wet!”

Villanelle scrunches up one side of her nose in distaste. “That is _your_ job.”

“Why did you eat your fucking dinner off of me if it wasn’t going to turn you on?” Sometimes Villanelle is so confusing.

“I was hungry, and you were tied up naked.” Villanelle shrugs and inches forward a little more so she can lower herself down to Eve’s mouth. “Be quiet and eat.”

“Jesus Chrmmmmm,” Eve mutters, cut off by a very warm cunt settling over her lips. And Villanelle may not be wet, but she smells delicious and she tastes otherworldly. Eve wants to put her tongue right inside but she can’t quite reach. “Come down a little more,” she asks, and Villanelle lowers down just enough for her to push inside. Fuck, this woman never ceases to be amazing. Eve can’t help it, she moans. She doesn’t want to give Villanelle the satisfaction, but she moans anyway because it’s just too good.

Villanelle of course knows Eve tries not to show she’s into it, and she smirks when Eve fails. Eve always fails at that. Villanelle is very good at making sure Eve fails at that. “Good, baby, fuck me, just like that,” she purrs, and just to be a dick she lifts out of reach and absolutely revels in Eve’s desperate whine.

“Give it back,” Eve pants, jerking on her restraints again.

“So greedy and demanding, Eve,” Villanelle scolds, lowering herself back down and winding a hand in Eve’s hair, pulling roughly. She knows how wet this makes her lover.

Eve clenches her thighs and pushes her tongue back into Villanelle as soon as she’s within reach, and she swears to God she is going to make this woman scream someday. When she gets better at sex with Villanelle, she is going to make her scream. It’s not that she doesn’t know what she’s doing in general, it’s just that she hasn’t discovered every little thing that makes Villanelle squirm. When she does, though, Villanelle’s cocky smirky arrogant bitchy attitude is going to crumble to dust.

For now, she contents herself with the fact that Villanelle tastes so fucking good. Honestly, eating her pussy _is_ kind of like having dessert at a Five-Star Michelin restaurant. The lewd comparison makes her moan again and she strokes her tongue in and out a few times before lightly tugging on Villanelle’s clit with her teeth.

Villanelle laughs a little when Eve moans again, and she gives her lover a little purr of encouragement, because why not? Eve is working very hard, after all. It is not Eve’s fault that she will not share anything about what she likes.

Eve is frustrated at the laugh, and completely because of that, she shifts a little and bites one of Villanelle’s pussy lips. Hard. It’s all she can do with her hands tied, because she would have punched her arm or something otherwise, but... Villanelle’s reaction is instantaneous and powerful.

Villanelle shrieks and jerks forward to grab the headboard so she doesn’t go tumbling right off of Eve’s mouth and off the bed. “Fuck!” she hisses, and suddenly it’s not funny anymore because Eve has just learned one of her secrets, and she so desperately keeps those guarded.

Eve immediately bites the other side, and Villanelle is fucking drenched now. There will be teeth marks and that makes Eve dizzy.

“Eve,” Villanelle groans.

Eve ignores her and bites her clit, not as hard, but pretty damn hard, and she is thrilled when Villanelle comes the fuck apart.

Villanelle lets out a keening cry, grinding down onto Eve’s mouth as she comes, and she doesn’t care right now if Eve can’t breathe because that is Eve’s own fault for daring to get to know her better.

Eve can’t breathe, but it’s okay, because she’s making Villanelle come harder than she has been able to yet, and Villanelle isn’t laughing now, or giving false praise or sarcastic encouragement, she is panting and whining and flooding Eve’s mouth with her come. Eve is pretty sure this is the best day of her life, and if Villanelle suffocates her with her pussy, well, what a way to go.

Villanelle calms quickly and climbs off of Eve’s face, staring down at her in a mix of anger and awe. She unties Eve’s hands and gets off the bed, grabs her dress and puts it on, and she’s almost out the bedroom door when Eve speaks.

“Villanelle?”

She turns to look.

Eve grins. “Love ya.”

Villanelle smirks and leaves.


End file.
